


Moving Day

by Someone_aka_Me



Series: in a world that could've left us hard as metal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James is child, Lily loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_aka_Me/pseuds/Someone_aka_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James move in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMommy/gifts).



"James, you idiot, get in here and help me with this box!"

James darts into the kitchen with that stupid grin still splayed across his face, the same way it has been for days. She loves it, loves the way he wears his heart out on his sleeve, loves the way he is not ashamed of how happy he is to be moving in with her. She kisses him because she can without any worries, and then she shoves the box of pans at him across the counter. He rolls his eyes, but the grin doesn't fade as he starts unpacking.

Lily knows that if she ever, ever doubts that James loves her, she can just remember this moment right here. Because something so simple as moving in together, sharing their lives, has made him so incredibly happy.

James, she is discovering, has an even shorter attention span than usual when he is unpacking, because he has an incessant need to _play with everything_.

But she can't help but smile at him because she knows that things are dark and getting darker, and she knows that joy isn't always going to be so easy to find. She loves James precisely because of his ability to make the darkest times seem lighter, his ability to make her laugh even when it seems impossible.

At other times, she is torn between laughing and complete exasperation. Like now, as her eighteen-year-old _adult_ boyfriend demonstrates his inner five-year-old by flipping her pots upside down and banging on them with a wooden spoon.

Eventually, she laughs, rolling her eyes as she does, looping around the counter and coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him from behind.

"You're a lunatic," she says softly, barely audible above the din. "An absolute lunatic."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," James declares loudly. "I'm _your_ lunatic. Now sing for me!"

She puts her lips to his ear. "I don't sing for people, James Potter. You know this."

James stops his impromptu drumming and cranes his neck to look at her.

"I'm not people, though, Lils. I'm just James."

She sees the pleading look in his eyes and she knows no one but him will ever hear it, so she throws propriety and good music to the wind and she sings while her boyfriend plays the pots and pans, because she's eighteen years old and she's all too aware that she might not get the chance again.

 _Aren't teenagers supposed to believe they are invincible?_ she thinks, but she's never done anything quite like everyone else so why start now.

She looks at James and she knows. She knows he feels that way; he feels untouchable. Like he knows this war exists but he can't believe it would touch him. He is beautiful and hopeful and she will not ruin that, not ever.

So she sings along as her boyfriend plays pots and pans in their brand new kitchen and she hopes desperately that it will not be the last time.


End file.
